Was It The Right Idea
by beautiful-apple
Summary: Luc and Eddi are off to a great start, but when Luc disappears, and when the new locum Max turns up Eddi starts to change, then when Luc comes back he is different as well, will Eddi and Luc ever get back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 1**

**Hope you like it, it is my first Fanfic. Please give me your reviews:)**

Just another normal day on AAU; Luc, Eddi, Sacha and Chrissie are all hard at work, Michael is still in America, there is an overspill into AAU from the ED there is still tension between Luc and Eddi from when they kissed a couple of weeks ago. They bicker like a pair of children but it is obvious they like each other.

Chrissie is snooping like usual, wants to know everything first, only to then spread it around the hospital. Sacha keeps trying to get Eddi and Luc together, making sure they work together on cases, but this time he has made a big mistake. Them working together has made Luc miss diagnose quite a few patients, leading Eddi to give them the wrong medication. Sacha then realises their mistakes and tells them both to go home and sort out their problems.

They go back to Luc's caravan; Luc just starts doing some research and basically ignores Eddi; Eddi starts having a go at him because he never wants to talk about their "relationship". Luc stops doing his research and makes a cup of tea for them both so they can talk, they sit down, they don't talk neither of them knows what to say. Eddi leans over the table to kiss him, he kisses her back passionately, Eddi leaps across the table knocking over both cups of tea everywhere, Luc being Luc has to clean it up!

After he's cleaned it up, he goes back to Eddi and put his arms around her waist, leans down and kisses her again, Eddi then jumps up into his arms, he places her on the table, he keeps her close, she puts her hands up his shirt, he jumps back and says "Eddi, your hands are cold!"

"Sorry Luc, I thought you would like it!" exclaimed Eddi

"I did, I do but I would like it more when your hands are warmer!" explained Luc

They continue to kiss.

The next morning they wake up in his bed, Luc brushes the hair out of Eddi's face and kisses her,

"Luc, I am very uncomfortable, you know if we do this again, we are staying at mine!" says Eddi.

"Why? I think it is quite comfortable!" exclaims Luc.

"It's horrible Luc!" says Eddi.

There's a knock at the door, its Chrissie,

"What does she want, that snooping cow" says Eddi,

"I bet she just wants to see if we spent the night together" Luc says.

"Sacha wants you to hurry up, we are really busy and if you know where Eddi is tell her to hurry up too! Chrissie says it as if she already knows Eddi's there.

"Why would I know where Eddi is?" says Luc

"I don't know, I thought you two might have worked things out last night, and you know!" expressed Chrissie

"And you know what?" Luc said sarcastically

"You know, spent the night together" laughed Chrissie

"Oh okay, we didn't but if I see her I will tell her to hurry up!" explained Luc

They get to work, Eddi goes first and Luc follows a couple of minutes later, Sacha and Chrissie are talking to each other, obviously about Luc and Eddi, Chrissie probably saw Eddi this morning in Luc's bed and is now telling Sacha all about it.

Chrissie was right AAU was really busy, Luc got straight to work, patient after patient he kept working, but every few minutes he kept looking around to look where Eddi was, when they caught each other's eyes they just smiled at each other. They could have stared at each other all day, but then reality kicked back in they snapped out of it.

"Nurse McKee, can I have a word in here?" Luc asked

"Yes of course Mr Hemmingway, what is it you want?" Eddi said

"You, I want you to know how much you really mean to me" Luc explained

Luc brings Eddi close wraps his arms around her, Eddi could never tell him, but when he done that she felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her. Luc places a kiss onto her lips.

Luc "Meet me in the caravan after work"

Eddi "Why?"

Luc "I have something planned, for us!"

Eddi "Okay, Hemmingway you are one mysterious man"

Luc places one more kiss onto Nurse McKee lips and then opens the door.

"Thank you Nurse McKee" said Luc

"No problem Mr Hemmingway" laughed Eddi

Eddi looked up the clock and realised there were 4 hours left on her shift. AAU was pretty quiet for the rest of her shift, she spent most of it sitting at the Nurses' Station, watching Luc, just like earlier he kept looking around and smiling at Eddi, she would smile back. One of the times Sacha caught Eddi smiling at Luc, he walked to Eddi and asked her if there was anything going on between them.

"No, there is nothing going on between me and Luc" Eddi exclaimed

"Then why did I see you smiling at him?" asked Sacha

Eddi blushes "I wasn't, I was smiling at his patient that smiled at me"

"Okay, whatever you say Eddi; but you do know you can tell me anything if you want to" explained Sacha

Eddi would tell him, she really wanted to, but she felt like her and Luc needed to stay a secret for a while, until they were sure about each other; plus if she told Sacha he would end up telling Chrissie and within a day, it would be all over the hospital.

There was half an hour left on Eddi's shift, she was getting a bit nervous because she really wanted to know where Luc was taking her.

It was the end of their shift, Eddi quickly got changed and rushed around to Luc's caravan, she knocked on the and made sure there was no one looking; then she remembered that he had told her to just come in.

"Right on time McKee!"

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up within the week. Laura:) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 2**

**Hope everybody liked the first chapter, here is the next one. Please leave your reviews:)**

There date goes well, Luc just made a nice meal, no fancy restaurant or anything like that, but Eddi liked it. But the best part of the night was when they curled up on his bed and watched The Prisoner together. After they talk, share things that they have never talked about to anyone else.

Eddi "Well you know pretty much everything about my brother, and well my mum, well she's an alcoholic; I guess that's where I get it from; I left Leeds when I was young because I just couldn't take it looking after my mum and brother, I didn't mind my brother he was no hassle but my mum would come back in the middle of the night and wake us both up. When I left I offered Liam to come with but he said it was his turn to look after mum. About once a month we would meet up in London, discuss things, we stopped it a couple of years ago, we both got really busy, he got a girlfriend, I got a job at Holby and well I haven't seen my mum since then."

"Thank you, Eddi" said Luc

"For what?" Eddi asked

"For letting me in, for telling me, I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me" explained Luc

"It's okay, and you are wrong it was really easy for me to tell you because I trust you, you are the only person I really trust, I love you Luc, I really do" Eddi started to tear up.

"Oh don't cry" Luc said wiping the tears from Eddi's face "I love you too Eddi"

"Right now it's your turn, tell me about your family, I know nothing about your family" Eddi stated

Luc looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning "Can it wait for another time, I don't really want to talk it now, it's not that I don't trust you, I do, the same as you, you are the only person I have ever trusted, but it could take a while for me to tell you, and I have a better idea"

"It's fine, I understand, and what is your better idea" Eddi asked

Luc kisses Eddi and she kisses him back.

They wake up the next morning, Eddi once again is uncomfortable and has a go at Luc because they had an agreement that the next time they do this they would stay at Eddi's.

Eddi "Luc, wake up, I'm not happy with you, we had an agreement, I said the next time we did this we were to stay at mine"

Luc "You said that, I never agreed to it!"

Eddi "You really know how to annoy me don't you" Eddi shut up when Luc kissed her.

They got ready, when they got to work they were really bust once again due to the 'non referrals policy' they hardly get to see each other, but they make sure they take their break together. They meet in the coffee shop. Luc gets them each a cup of coffee and Eddi gets them a table.

Eddi "Luc I've been thinking, I know we have only been together a few days, but do you want a key to my flat, I mean you don't have to, but if you want to you can"

Luc "I would love a key, plus it would stop you moaning in the morning when we wake up; that the bed is uncomfortable!"

Eddi "Hey, your mean and… here you are, one key to my flat!"

Luc "Thank you Eddi, I love you"

"Don't say it so loud people might hear you and then you might actually have to believe it, and I love you too" Eddi leaned over to him and whispered it in his ear, and then quickly placed a kiss on his lips, when she thought no one was looking but she was wrong, Sacha had just come out of the lift and saw them, there was a smile on his face. They drank the rest of their coffee's and then went back up to AAU, they took the stairs; for two reasons, Luc is claustrophobic and it would give them more time to their selves because hardly anyone used the stairs.

"You should believe because it's true" Luc explained

Eddi "I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe that anybody could actually love me, I just find it so hard to let people in and so they never really see the real me"

Luc "You and me both Eddi, you and me both"

AAU is still pretty busy and when Sacha has a go at Luc and Eddi for taking so long on their break, they weren't actually that long over about 5 minutes, but Sacha just wanted them to try and admit that they are together.

"So where were you?" Sacha asked them

"We weren't together, we just bumped into each other on the way up, I went to go get a coffee" Eddi explained

"And I went to do some research down in my lab" Luc explained

Sacha "Okay, just get to work"

Chrissie walks over to Sacha and asks him what he was talking to them about.

Sacha "I was trying to get them to admit that they are seeing each other, I saw Eddi kiss Luc down in the coffee shop; they were sitting at a table talking, but when I asked them where they had been, they said they weren't together"

Chrissie "I'm sure you will be the first to know when they are ready to tell people"

Sacha "Yeah I guess"

It was the end of Luc and Eddi's shift, they had agreed to meet at Eddi's, Eddi was going to 'cook' a meal by that she meant order in a pizza. Luc went back to his caravan to get changed and get some stuff, because he guessed he would be staying the night at Eddi's!

He opens the door and runs in, the door shuts and the engine starts but Luc is still in there.

**Thank you for reading, next chapter will be up soon. Laura xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 3**

**Thank you for reading the past two chapters, sorry there is no Luc in the next couple of chapters, but there will be more of him after then:)**

Eddi thought her and Luc were really good together so she couldn't understand why he'd gone. She didn't know whether it was her who had freaked him out by giving him a key to her flat. She kept trying to ring him but he didn't answer, 2 weeks had passed and nothing, she had told Sacha about everything, he hadn't heard anything from him either. They were both quite worried, but Eddi was more angry with him, she couldn't believe he could just go. The only thing he left was a book, a book. Why a book?

Eddi had asked for quite a bit of overtime because she didn't want to be alone; because then she would have to think about Luc and she couldn't do that, it would just make her miss him more. She worked from about 6am to 9pm pretty much every day until Sacha would send her home but then she would go out and get drunk, to forget everything.

Sacha was getting really worried and annoyed at Eddi, going out every night, coming in work in the morning with a hangover, being sick every morning; he didn't know what to do with her.

Sacha "Look Eddi, I know Luc leaving can't be easy on you, but you still have to get on with your life, you have a job and friends; friends that want to help you."

Eddi "Your right Sacha it isn't easy on me, I loved him, I mean I love him, then he just decides to go, how could he do that?"

Sacha "I know, why don't you go home, you are owed some time off anyway, I will come by after work and make sure you are alright"

Eddi "Alright, if you're sure"

Sacha "Of course you're no use to us while you are in this state"

Eddi walks the 10 minute walk from the hospital to her flat; when she gets in she gets in the bath, has a nice long hot soak. When she gets out she puts on her pyjamas and chucks all of the drink out and swears to herself that she will never drink again.

The next morning she calls in ill, she has spent the whole morning with her head down the toilet. All she wanted was for Luc to come and hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

She spends the rest of her day curled up on her sofa in her pyjamas watching The Prisoner, remembering the times she and Luc spent together.

She was sick again the next morning but she put that down to the withdrawal of alcohol. When she gets to work she goes straight to the changing room and gets changed, walks through the doors of AAU, they are swamped like usual, Sacha gives her a smile, she smiles back; the first time she has smiled since Luc left.

She gets straight to work, patient after patient, she got the job done. It was her break, and she decided to get some sandwiches and a coffee and head to the roof, she sat right near the edge she kept going through all of the things her and Luc had said from the very first thing he said "don't do it" to the last thing he said "I love you too". Tears started rolling down her cheeks, she wanted Luc to wipe them away with him hands; she loved the feel of his hands on her face. She then started shouting at herself, she had to stop thinking about Luc, if not she would never get over him; she had to face up to the facts that he wasn't coming back.

She got back down to work, and they were still really busy, now Luc had left it was only her, Sacha, Chrissie, Michael when he wasn't in America and a few other nurses, she never bothered to learn their names.

Sacha kept on at Eddi at getting a locum in, when she eventually got time, she rang up HR they said the locum would be in on Monday morning, it was Thursday, they would still have 3 more days of this.

The next 3 days went quite well for Eddi, she hadn't had a drop of booze in a week, it was probably a new record for her, she was still being sick in the mornings but she didn't think anything of it. She was still working overtime, she liked it, she hadn't thought of Luc in days, she tried ringing him a couple of times; he didn't answer, it went straight to voicemail.

Monday morning came round quickly; when she got in she was dreading meeting the new locum, she knew he would never be as good as Luc, no one could be. She got to AAU; Sacha wasn't around so she guessed he was in theatre. She guessed that was him, sitting at the nurses' station, he looked nothing like Luc. She went over to talk to him.

"What's your name then?" Eddi asked

"Why, who are you" he asked her

She then realised that she wasn't in her scrubs.

"Nurse McKee" Eddi stated

"I'm Dr Brown, call me Shane" he said

"Shane, okay" Eddi walked away, to get changed

Sacha then came out of theatre; Eddi walked over to him and asked him about the new locum.

Sacha "I don't like the look of him"

Eddi "Me either, I will keep an eye on him"

The day went by really quickly, the new guy didn't do much, Eddi thinks Sacha is going to put a call in and get a new locum. When Eddi got home, she was sick again, she was then working out that there was only one reason she kept being sick.

She was pregnant with Luc Hemmingway's baby.

**Hope you guys like it, please leave your reviews. Laura:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 4**

**Thank you for keeping with this, hope you liking it. Sorry for the delay, been really busy.**

Eddi was pregnant with Luc's baby, how was this possible, well of course it was possible, but why did it happen now, he's gone and she pregnant with his baby. She couldn't get rid of it, she had to keep it, she couldn't get rid of it. She couldn't tell anyone yet either, she could tell Sacha he would listen but it was too early, she had to keep it to herself for now.

She got into work the next morning, she didn't tell anyone; the good news was that that locum had gone, but the bad news is that there was a new one called Max, he looked quite arrogant and up himself nothing like Luc.

Stop it; she thought to herself, she almost went a whole day without thinking about him. She got changed, and sat down at the nurses' station they were not very busy which was very unusual, Sacha and Chrissie were in and so was the new kid, Max, from her first impressions she didn't like him, he looked a bit dodgy, she was going to keep her distance.

AAU was slowly getting busier there had been an accident on the motorway, involving a few cars and a lorry. In fact they were now quite busy, Eddi was going from patient to patient with Sacha, she wishes it was with Luc, they were such a good team together. But she did have to keep ducking out and being sick, she felt and looked terrible. She done her best at avoiding Max but when it was the end of the day, he offered they go out for a drink together at the pub, she said no, she knew that if she had one drink she wouldn't stop again and she really wanted to keep sober for her and the baby.

Max kept pushing, he really wanted to go out for a drink with her, she kept saying no. She got really scared at one point she just ran all the way home.

She ran in the door and locked it shut; she was scared that he would follow her home. She got in and rung Luc, she knew he wouldn't answer but she left him a message saying- "Luc, I really need you to come back, I will forgive you if you tell me why you left in the first place, but please just come back, there is this new locum who is replacing you, he really scared me today and I have something to tell you, I need you Luc, please, I love you" he never replied.

She then rang Sacha and told him what happened.

Eddi "Hi Sacha"

Sacha "Hey, what's the matter you sound upset"

Eddi "You know that new guy Max, he asked me if I wanted to go for a drink and I said no, but then he kept asking me and he started shouting at me but right at the end he pushed me into the wall and started threatening me. I was really scared"

Sacha "Oh, Eddi are you alright?"

Eddi "Yeah just a bit shaken up, I rang Luc again to tell him but he didn't answer, Sach I'm starting to think he is gone for good"

Sacha "Don't get upset, first thing tomorrow when I get in I will have a word with Max, Eddi I'm really sorry but I've got to go"

Eddi "It's okay, I'll be fine"

"Sorry, bye" you could hear the hurt in Sacha's voice, but he knew what he had to do.

He had to ring Luc, he would answer to Sacha wouldn't he?

Sacha was straight on the phone to him, he didn't answer, Sacha was worried, he thought he maybe wouldn't answer to Eddi because he wouldn't know what to say but when he didn't answer to Sacha he thought why didn't he, he thought they were really close friends, so why didn't he answer?

Sacha kept ringing him for the next few days, but gave up after a while. He did speak to Max when he got in the next day but Max denied it all, Sacha knew he was lying because Eddi sounded genuinely upset and she couldn't just make something like that up. He had to do some digging into Max's past.

Eddi didn't really want to go into work today for two reasons; she didn't want to see Max and she felt terrible, she kept being sick.

She knew she would have to tell Sacha soon, if not he would guess, it had now been almost 3 months since Luc had left so she was about the same months pregnant. She would tell Sacha after work.

She kept her distance from Max all day, then when her shift finished she went to find Sacha, but he was in theatre so she waited in the office on AAU for him to finish.

That's when Max came in, he started shouting at her and having a go at her for telling Sacha, she stood up to leave, but he pushed her up against the window, she was really hoping that Sacha would see them or walk in, but the blinds were closed and he was still in theatre. She tried to scream but his hand was over her mouth, she kneed him in the stomach and ran out. She ran all the way home exactly like she did yesterday. She went straight to bed she was really tired.

She woke up in the morning realising she got a call in the middle of the night from Sacha, but he left a voicemail "Hey Eddi, I know it's the middle of the night but there has been a major RTC and we need you, there are 5 people already here, the rest are on their way, there were about 6 cars, 2 lorries and a campervan, Eddi I'm sorry"

She couldn't work out why he was sorry and then it hit her.

Luc Hemmingway, the love of her life, the father of her baby had been involved.

**Thankyou for reading, next chapter up soon, Laura:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 5**

**Hey, Holby this week was really good, loving it now Luc's back and Max has gone:)**

Her heart sunk, she got dressed and ran into work then straight up to AAU, Sacha was there so was Chrissie, Michael and Max. She didn't need that today, she went straight over to Sacha and he took her to Luc, they had put him in the side room. She made it clear to Michael that she didn't want Max treating Luc, she wanted Michael and Sacha, she didn't want Max anywhere near her either. They understood, Sacha had told Michael about what happened with her and Max.

Eddi just sat by Luc's bedside for the rest of the day, Chrissie kept coming in to make sure Eddi was alright and if she needed anything to just shout. Chrissie was actually being really nice, and Eddi was surprised but then she remembered she hasn't actually got to know her, she knew know that she wanted to.

Luc didn't wake up all day, he started stirring at about 8pm, Eddi was asleep she was zonked out. Luc woke up and saw Eddi there; he played with her hair and stroked her face until she woke up, she smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.

Eddi "Hi, been a while hant it"

"Yeah and I will explain everything, when I get better and have more energy, I didn't want to leave, I promise, I wanted to stay with you" you could hear the hurt in Luc's voice

Eddi "Its fine I believe you, we have a lot to talk about but all that matters at the moment is you getting better, I'll get Sacha and tell him you awake"

Luc "Thankyou Eddi, I don't deserve this"

Eddi peered out of the window before going out to see if Max was out there, he wasn't and she could she Sacha and Michael talking to each other, she quickly walked over there knowing that Max is somewhere, she got there and back without him seeing her, Sacha and Michael followed just behind.

Michael "So, how you feeling Hemmingway"

Luc "Yeah a lot better now, when can I go home?"

Eddi "About that, you campervan was a write off, I did manage to get some of your stuff, but you don't actually have a home, unless you want to come back to mine until you find somewhere?"

Luc "Really, you would let me?"

Eddi "Yeah that's fine"

Michael "Well no you have somewhere to live; you will probably be discharged first thing tomorrow!"

Luc "Thankyou Michael and Sacha for everything"

Sacha "What are friends for"

Sacha and Michael leave leaving Luc and Eddi alone, Eddi is really tired, Luc moves over on the bed and lets Eddi get on, she curls up to him and falls asleep.

They wake up in the morning, Luc has been discharged, Eddi gives Luc a key to her flat and lets him go ahead, Eddi stays behind to confront Max.

She finds him in the staff room, she starts having a go at him asking him why he scared her, he said it was because he liked her and has a hard time expressing his feelings to people, he then pinned her up against the wall and started kissing her, she tried to pull away but she couldn't, she tried to scream and shout but she couldn't she was stuck. He eventually let go, Eddi ran out, Sacha saw her running there were tears running down her face; she got back at Luc was sitting on the sofa she ran in and put her stuff down and curled up to Luc the tears were still rolling down her face. Luc asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and started to cry even harder, he pulled her right in and just held her until she fell asleep.

Eddi woke up a few hours later, Luc had fallen asleep to, she looked at the clock, it was 2pm, she woke Luc up and asked him if he was hungry. He nodded his head, Eddi got up and made a sandwich for each of them. Eddi was about to bring them in when she had to run to the bathroom and be sick, Luc could hear her and tried to get up but he couldn't his crutches were over the other side of the room, he shouted 'are you ok' at her. She said yeah she was fine.

She came back in the other room and realised she had to tell him. She wouldn't be able hide it much longer as she was almost 4 months pregnant.

Eddi "Luc.."

Luc "What's the matter Eddi"

Eddi "Look I don't what you to freak out but I understand if you do and I won't blame you if you do"

Luc "Eddi I am never leaving you again, it can't be that bad, it's not like you're pregnant with my baby"

Eddi "Surprise?..."

Luc "Seriously?"

Eddi "Yeah and look if you can't handle it, I want you to go now, because I can't handle you leaving again especially with the…"

Luc "Eddi I promise you know that I am not going anywhere ever again even if it means with a baby, our baby"

Eddi "Really, I thought you were going to run away, that's why I was putting off telling you"

Luc "I'm not going anywhere, I will support you and the baby, I love you"

Eddi smiled and ate her sandwich, she had been having cravings for chocolate and cheese. Luc laughed. After they have eaten there sandwiches they snuggle together. Eddi still hasn't totally forgiven Luc and he knows that but she knows he won't do it again. They fall asleep together, Eddi wakes up at 5 and then remembers that she has work at 6.

She gets up, tries not to wake up Luc, but she does.

Eddi "I'll be back at 12, there's food and stuff in the fridge"

Luc "Don't work too hard Nurse Mckee!"

She gets to work and then remembers all of the stuff that has happened with Max from the other day.

He then sees her and grabs her and takes her into the staff room and starts shouting at her about why did she tell Sacha, she says she didn't but he doesn't believe her.

How much more of this can Eddi and the baby handle?

**Please review, Laura:)xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leddi Fanfic- Chapter 6**

**Tuesday's episode was so far the best episode of Leddi:) Please review:)**

Max keeps putting pressure on Eddi to break up with Luc, but Eddi keeps saying that they're not together he is just staying at hers because she doesn't want everybody knowing about them.

Max is mental, Eddi tries to stay away from him all day at breaks she goes on the roof and rings Luc at lunch she goes home to see Luc and after work she leaves straight after her shift. He scares her, she doesn't like him. She tells Sacha about him and what he's doing to her, but he says he can't do anything without evidence.

Eddi's stuck until she can prove what he is doing and by then who knows what he will have done and who knows what he is capable of.

She has an idea, if Luc came back to work surely Max would have to leave, or maybe if she just told Luc what would he do?

She gets back home and decides to tell Luc everything, he then just holds her and kisses her forehead and tells her everything will be alright and that as soon as he is better he will come back to work. Eddi is relieved but then remembers Luc broke his leg only 2 weeks ago, she knows that she has about another month before he will be able to work again, she then starts to cry.

She needs to make a plan to get Sacha to see what he is doing to her. She decides that she will lure Max into the staff room and make sure that Sacha or Chrissie will walk in on their break. Luc helps her come up with the plan and they both hope it will work.

That night her and Luc order in a takeaway and sit down and watch The Prisoner, they start talking about baby names and whether they will want to find out the sex of the baby,

Luc "It's up to you Eddi, I don't mind whether I find out or not, but I will want a say in what the baby is called, I don't want you to call it something like Meredith or Charles, I want a modern name, something simple"

Eddi "Yeah I agree, we will talk about it another day we have plenty of time, oh yeah and before I forget I booked my first scan for a couple of weeks' time, would you come with me?"

Luc "Of course Eddi, I love you and our little baby"

Eddi "I love you too"

And with that he placed a kiss on her lips and he put her arms around her and pulled her right in. She gave a sneaky grin and started to fall asleep. Luc woke up and couple hours later and was just about to carry her up to bed when he remembered he couldn't get up the stairs, he thought to himself he was useless to Eddi like this, what if something happened to her and she needed to go somewhere, he couldn't drive her, but then he remembered he promised her he wouldn't leave again and he didn't. He just fell back to sleep.

The next morning at work Eddi's plan was about to come together when she realised that Max wasn't even in work, that made her feel a little happy but also sad that she couldn't get him fired today, but there was always tomorrow.

Her and Luc had also decided last night that they would invite Sacha and Chrissie round at the weekend and tell them that they were back together and that Eddi was pregnant, on the understanding that Chrissie couldn't tell anyone.

Eddi asked Sacha at the end of her shift and he said they would love to come round, but he was also suspicious about what why they wanted them around Eddi just said it was a surprise. Eddi would also use this time to get to know Chrissie a bit better and thank her properly for what she done for her when Luc was in hospital as she hasn't really seen her because she has transferred wards up to Keller.

The rest of the week went really quickly, Max wasn't in work at all, maybe he left, she didn't care. It was finally the weekend, Sacha and Chrissie were coming around Saturday night, Eddi was cooking as Luc was hopeless as cooking, he tried his best but ended up burning most things. She was going to cook spaghetti and meatballs from scratch and then a nice chocolate cake from scratch as well for afters. Eddi learnt how to cook from when she was living at home as she had to cook meals for her and Liam every night.

'Knock…Knock' that was Sacha and Chrissie at the door. Luc got up and answered it while Eddi got a bottle of wine out, even though it would only be Sacha and Chrissie drinking it.

Sacha "Hey guys"

Luc "Hey come in have a seat, drink either of you"

"Yeah please" Sacha then handing Luc a bottle of wine.

Eddi then walked saying tea will ready in 10 minutes.

Time passed with small talk and chatting about work and stuff. Eddi then brought in the food. They all sat down at the table praising Eddi on her cooking skills.

Sacha then made a comment about Eddi only drinking orange juice and said you're not pregnant are you and then laughed. Eddi and Luc just stared at each other and decided that it was the right time.

Eddi "Actually Sach, I am"

Sacha and Chrissie just looked at either.

Sacha "Is it Luc's"

Eddi "Of course"

Luc "Well I hope it is"

Chrissie "Well congratulations and you're not the only one. I'm pregnant to 4 months gone"

Eddi "The same as me"

Eddi and Luc just stared at each other.

Both Eddi and Chrissie were 4 months pregnant.

**Thank you for staying with this. Laura:)xx**


End file.
